Supernova
by Fragile Memories
Summary: The Skeleton King has returned to his true form, the alchemist. What has happened to his evil half? The monkeys search for answers, and wind up in their toughest battle yet.
1. Findings

**Disclaimer; I do not own the Super Robot Monkey Team.**

The monster alarm was nothing new. A heard of a few hundred formless? No problem for the Hyperforce.

"Monkey Mind Scream!"

"Tornado Kablasto!"

"Lady Tomahawk!"

The fury of the attacks rang out through the streets of Shugazoom. The formless lay in splattered puddles down the road and on nearby buildings.

"What were those formless after?" Chiro, the leader of the monkey team, scanned the area.

"Over there!" Nova pointed in the direction of a dark figure huddled on the ground. The Hyperforce rushed over.

"My scans indicate life readings, though... very weak." Gibson quickly analyzed the mysterious being. His typical seriousness lingered in his voice.

"Wait..." Antauri stepped closer. Placing his two mechanical hands and, rolling the being over onto its back. The whole team jumped back in surprise.

"N-no way!" Otto was the first to speak, followed by Sprx.

"This! This isn't real!" Chiro recomposed himself as best he could, looking over at the silver monkey next to him.

"Antauri? What do you make of this?" Antauri snapped out of his momentary stupor.

"I'm... not sure... I don't sense anything..." The cloaked figure stirred, causing every monkey to turn defensive in reaction.

"Ugh..." Slowly and painfully lifting his body up into a kneeling position. Catching his breathe. Lifting his head up, analyzing each monkey.  
"My... My m-monkeys?" Gibson turned to Chiro, fear and sadness plagued his features.

"Chiro, what do we do about this?" Chiro examined each one of his teammates before replying.

"This feels to good to be true... what's your story Alchemist? What happened to Skeleton King?" Tone suggesting a sense of confidence, and accusation. Weakly gasping for air, the alchemist replied.

"I-I'm... not sure..." The silver simian looked at the robed man before him, confusion etched across his face.

"As Skeleton... King... I was... regenerating my... my formless army." Pausing briefly to inhale a few strained breathes. "Suddenly... I was struck... by a blinding light... Next... thing I know... I'm being attacked... by that of which I created." The alchemist hung his head.

"well... nothin' new there." Sprx shrugged off his sarcasm, a defense mechanism he often used as a crutch to hide behind. This earned him a stern look from Antauri that told him that this was not the situation for that.

"Well, do we trust him or what?" Otto asked with sad eyes that stayed glued to his creator.

"I would advise extreme caution, but ultimately... the decision lies with you Chiro." Antauri's wise words were always recognized. Chiro sighed before answering .

"As suspicious as all of this feels, we can't just leave him either. He stays within our sites at all times. We rotate in groups of two." Receiving mixed reactions from his team members. Happy, skeptical, confused, shocked, hope, he took most notice to Nova's demeanor. Her arms were folded, eyes deflective. She hadn't desired to participate in the conversation either. Normally voicing her opinions without concern.

Gibson and Sprx reluctantly grabbed an arm to the man that made them who they are. Activating their rocket packs, and taking to the air. It took only a few mere moments before the large, squared shape of the Super Robot came into view. Landing gently and entering using the foot entrance. The red and blue monkeys rushed the injured Alchemist to the med bay immediately, having passed out upon entering the robot, Gibson began his work without hesitation. They laid him down on the long, metallic table. Gibson began clicking the keyboard, punching commands and results into his computers system. There were so many questions each team member had, but all were to on edge to ask them. Otto stood close to the alchemist, hopeful. Antuari continued to carry himself with the utmost caution, Sprx appeared skeptical, but was also considering the best. Their leader, was concerned. Concerned for his team, that they would be devastated if this were a trick. He knew how much this would mean to them.

Then there's Nova. She had been unusually quiet and distant since they found the alchemist. Only him and Antauri seem to have taken notice though. Everyone else had become to preoccupied with the situation at hand. The teenage boy looked down at the second in command. Antauri gave him a small nod, already knowing what was on the boy's mind. Chiro turned around and met Nova who only stood at the door to the med bay, looking away. Leaning down to touch her shoulder. Her head jolted in response. Chiro ushered her out to the main room.

"Nova, are you ok?" The worry was evident in his voice. Nova continued to avoid his gaze, and folded her arms again.  
"I don't trust him. I think this is a bad idea Chiro." She looked up at him for the first time, sadness was apparent.

"I think we're all pretty skeptical of this whole thing Nova. But we're going to keep a close on eye him. If this is a trick, Skeleton King won't get the better of us." Chiro did his best to look, and sound, confident. Even though he was doubting himself. The yellow monkey sighed.

" All right then... I'll trust you Chiro." They each gave a small smile, not wanting to know what may happen in the future.

They returned stealthily to the med bay, just in time to hear Gibson's explanations of his findings.  
"He is very weak, but should survive... I didn't find anything unusual in my scans either. Perhaps... this could be the real alchemist?" He wore a touch of sad hope to him. Everyone wanted to believe that this was the real alchemist, but so much just didn't make sense. To much had happened. Not enough explained.

The alchemist lay sleeping on the table, Chiro assigned each monkey a group to be on watch duty.

"All right, Otto, you're with me and we'll take first watch. Sprx, Gibson, you two take second. Antauri and Nova will take third. We switch in three hour intervals. Everyone understand?" They all solemnly nodded in agreement before seperating to their duties.

Minutes turned into hours, and soon it would be third shift. The alchemist hadn't stirred since passing out when he first arrived at the robot. Nova was in her room, her punching bag lay on the floor. Having been beaten off its hook. A knock at the door brought her back from her thoughts.

"Nova? I'd like to have a word with you." No one ever dared to tell Antauri no, and Nova wasn't about to start now. Sighing quietly.  
"door's open." The woosh of air separated the door, and the silver simian stepped into the room.

"I sensed some... distress. Care to talk about it?" Her back was to him, and her arms were crossed. An open book and some pencils lay in front of her.  
"No, not really." Stepping in closer so that he was standing right next to her. Placing one hand on her shoulder.  
"This is affecting all of us in different ways. Sometimes it helps just to let it out. And I'm always here to listen." She turned slightly towards him.

"I know, and don't get me wrong Antauri, I appreciate that... but I don't think just talking about it is going to fix anything.

"You never know until you try." They shared a small smile at that.

"Antauri, Nova? Yous two 'bout ready for your shift?" Sprx's voice echoed over the intercom. Antauri was quick to reply.

"Yes, we will be there momentarily." Tuning his attention back to his female companion.

"Well, why don't we head out then?" Removing his hand from her shoulder before spinning around and walking away. She closely followed suit to her superior.

 **Going to be attempting a chapter fic, woo!  
I've yet to finish one! Woo!  
I'm not sure when updates will come out or anything, so please be patient.**

 **Hope it's not to short or boring or anything either... I'm not exactly a good writer ^.^'**

 **As always, I love reading your reviews!  
Leave thoughts, comments, suggestions, critiques or whatever! ^.^**


	2. Repair

Three days had gone by, the alchemist long since awoke and began to regain strength. Each monkey handled the situation in there own way. Gibson insisted on running a continuous line of tests, Sprx kept himself distracted while not on duty. Antauri meditated and always kept a vigilant eye on his team. Otto was afraid to leave his creator's side, becoming increasingly attached, Nova was just the opposite. She kept her distance, and was only seen when needed.

"C'mon Nova, Antauri wants us all down at the training room now." Sprx pleaded through the heavy metal door. Jolting in excitement when the door pushed open and his golden friend waltzed by.

"Heh, I knew you couldn't resist me." Flirtation evident as he caught up with her.

"Hm?" She turned and looked at him, wearing the appearance of having just woken from a dream.

"Wow, you're REALLY not yourself. Anything ya wanna talk about?" The two were close friends, they were comfortable with each other and often confided in one other- despite their constant bickering.

"Sorry, just... a lot on my mind I guess..." Rotating back to look straight ahead, seriousness embroidered her tone.  
"Look, I get it. I don't know what to think of it all either. I want to believe Skeleton Kings gone and the alchemist is here for good... but I've learned better than to believe in what's to good to be true. I trust the kid though. If he thinks everything's under control, then that's good enough for me." Her walking came to a halt, she hugged her arms.

"I just... I just have a bad feeling about all this Sprx. I can't shake it." Serious turned to sadness. Sprx smiled, turning on his signature charm.  
"You know you don't have to deal with this yourself. We're all here for you." Nova returned his smile. "

"Thanks... Sparky." She chuckled at his annoyed glare before the two headed down to the training room.

"Now that we're all here, let's begin our training session, shall we?" Antauri's smooth voice cut through the sound waves. He was joined by their remaining teammates, Otto, Gibson, Chiro, and of course the alchemist. Her stomach churned catching him in her sights.

"I thought today we could perhaps go about our training session in a different way. Instead of using machines, we should go back to the basics. A little hand-to-hand combat ought to do us some good. So, who wants to go first?" All the boys instinctively turned towards Nova, expecting her to volunteer first as usual.

"So, do we get to pick our opponent or what?" A smirk lined her lips, her confidence slipping back into its normal state.

"Of course." Antauri smiled, he had hoped today's training regiment would help ease tensions. Nova's smile grew in size.  
"Great! Then you better prepare yourself Antauri!" Half the team sighed in relief over not being chosen. Even when as down as she was, getting to hit things was the one thing to, without fail, bring Nova back to herself. And her team knew how she could get doing so.

"Indeed."

The yellow and silver monkeys stood at opposites of the raining ring. Everyone else stayed a safe distance off to the side. Bowing to each other, a customary sign of respect they often did before training matches like this.

"Begin!" Chiro gave the signal. Nova gave no hesitation in charging towards Antauri. Throwing a quick and fierce jab which Antauri evaded effortlessly. A cross came right after, chaining into a roundhouse kick. Each were deflected by Antauri's sharp mind and quick reflexes. They continued in a barrage of attack and counters. Antauri's speed and stealth made for the perfect opponent for Nova's brute strength and endless tactics. Whipping her tail around his ankle and forcing him to the ground. Pouncing on top, fist ready for pummeling. Antauri held up his hands, acknowledging he had been defeated. She got up, offering him her hand. Graciously taking it, and lifting to his own feet.

"Very impressive Nova, your combat skills are unmatched." Lifting her head triumphantly and placing her hands on her hips.

"Did you expect any less from yours truly?"

"She sure has grown quite confident hasn't she?" The alchemist whispered to Chiro.  
"Grown? She's been this way since I met her." Chiro chuckled shrugging his shoulders, amused at the thoughts the alchemist inspired.

"So Nova, care to choose your next opponent?" Antauri appeared amused, no one ever wanted to challenge Nova when it came to combat. Her eyes lit up with glee. She looked at each of her teammates, taking sick pride in some of the tortured looks she received.  
I think I'll choose... Gibson next." Gibson looked as though just being chosen had already been a defeat.

It didn't take her long to wipe the floor with the entire Hyperforce. She made quick work with Gibson, Otto was next to fall. Chiro came after, and Sprx was the finale. The boys groaned in soreness. Sore bodies, and in some cases, a sore ego.  
"The monkey team... their skills have grown far beyond my expectations." Dual colored eyes witnessed the events with full awe and admiration.  
"Antauri, you've really grown in your leadership skills, and have taken quite good care of the team." Stepping forward, the twilight colored cloak swaying with each step. "And my deer Nova, you've grown far beyond my expectations as well." Kneeling down to place a hand on her shoulder. An immediate sensation of nausea drove through her pulled away in reflex. Glancing over at Antauri, who read her look without doubt.

"I think that is enough for today. I hope we all took something from this experience." Antauri's wise words were meant to end this session and send everyone back to their day to day lives.

"Yeah, I learned, don't mess with Nova." Sprx dryly joked.

"Ha! That lesson's been a long time comin' Sparky."The team couldn't help but laugh at their friends playful taunting. Sprx just groaned in sarcastic irritation. The rest of the team filed out of the room, one by one. Leaving the second and third in commands behind.  
"Are you ok?" He stepped closer to her.

"I don't know, I just got nauseous all of a sudden."

"Hm, highly unusual. Would you like to have Gibson run some tests?" Nova laughed.

"No thanks! Gibson means well, but always goes way to overboard!" Rolling her eyes in emphasis. "Besides, I feel fine now." Antauri shared in her amusement.

"Very well then, but please, do let us know if you feel ill again." She sent him a thumbs up wrapped in a cheerful smile.

"Of course."

 _The darkest nights can bring the brightest days. But the memories that shatter us, can never be repaired._

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Found something I can use as a separator, yay!** **I don't think the lines showed up when uploaded or something...**

 **Anyway,**

 **I think from now on I'll upload one chapter when I've got a good start and the next coming chapter. So chapter three is in works, but won't be uploaded until chapter 4 begins to be worked on.**

 **The fun part will be seeing if I can remember how to add chapters now lol**

 **Quick shout out to Cluelesslittlerabbit for reviewing and following! Thank you so much, stuff like that really inspires me ^.^**

 **How's everyone liking it so far?**

 **Is the spacing ok? I've been trying to work on it so it looks more neat and proper...**

 **As always, I love your reviews, favorites, followings, thoughts, ideas, and requests! u**


	3. Regain

"Sprx was always the mischievous monkey. He always took joy in getting a reaction from everyone else. I found him deep in the jungle here on this planet. His parents were no where to be found, but he took to me right away. A very energetic little one, especially for the young frail age he was." Pausing momentarily, his smile a reflection of a life once lived.

"Gibson and Otto I found with each other. Those two were very sweet together. Gibson tried his best being brave and acting as protector for a very terrified little Otto. They must have been abandoned. They were living in an alley, a soggy old box was used for their home. It took a long time, but I came everyday with food and clean water. I don't think Gibson would have ever opened up with me if it weren't for Otto having done so first. Otto was very innocent, and very attached. I took the two back to my home. Sprx was elated to have two more monkey brethren to play with, along with Mandarin. Sprx and Gibson often quarreled, especially if Sprx upset Otto.

The alchemist stood in front of the command center, occasionally pacing in thought. Every member of the monkey team sat around, listening intently to their memories return. "Mandarin was given to me by a friend who no longer had the means to properly care for him. Antauri I found in a pet store on a distant planet. He was taken from his home world, sold as a rare and exotic creature. His calm nature made him stand out from the rest of the team, but was also the rock for them. Everyone started gathering to him for comfort, and had become especially close with Mandarin and Gibson. I think Gibson was relieved to not have to fret over Otto alone anymore.

He stopped, looked at the final, unmentioned simian. She looked away, refusing to make eye contact but keeping her senses fully aware.

"And my dear Nova, I took her away from some shady traveling performers. I had actually sneaked backstage between shows and took her from them. I could tell she was frightened, but even at such a young age she masked it with fury-"

"-Something never change." Sprx was all to proud of his joke.  
"And what's that suppose to mean?" Nova folded her arms and glared at him, the red monkey held his hands up defensively, looking a tad worried.

"Nothing."  
The alchemist gleamed with a gentle amusement. Memories overtook his mind like a savage tornado.  
"Well, I suppose Sprx is right, some things never change." Most of the team were amused by the words of their creator.  
"Tell us more stories!" Child like enthusiasm burst through Otto's voice. Grinning in his usual big, innocent way. Glancing down at him with soft, two colored eyes.

"Very well then, I shall continue where I left off then." Otto looked as though the wait was killing him as the alchemist began pacing once more.

"It took a little while for Nova and the others to adjust to each other. She ended up getting along well with everyone, with the occasional quarrel with Sprx or Mandarin. Otto and her loved playing together, she even could get Gibson out of his shell since he was being rather anti-social at the time. Nova and Sprx often teamed up with each other to play jokes on Mandarin. He didn't appreciate it, but it got him to loosen up. She'd always go sit with Antauri when she didn't want to be bothered. Antauri seemed to enjoy the company as well."

Everyone listened intently to their past lives, soaking up as much of it as possible. A rare opportunity they never dreamed they would get.  
"So, how'd you come up with everyone's names then?" Chiro questioned with genuine curiosity.  
"Ah, my friend named Mandarin before I got him, and I quite liked it so I left it as was. Gibson was named after two of my former professors. Mr. Archene Hal, or just Mr. Hal for short. He was a very serious man, but knew more about alchemy than anyone I had ever met. And Gibson R. Lambert. A great man of science, much more laid back than Mr. Hal was, but taught me many things none the less."

Hands clasped behind him, trotting over to stand in front of Sprx. Long thin fingers found home on a metallic shoulder.  
"You always had a thing for... fast moving vehicles. You learned the ins and outs quite rapidly, if not for a few electrical shocks along the way toying with your training vehicles. The Intergalactic Speed Races always caught your attention, especially number 77-"  
"Captain Mobius Quint!" Sprx excitedly tuned in causing the alchemist to laugh. "Yes, Captain Mobius Quint was a long time hero of yours." Sprx gave a cheeky grin to that.

Pacing back to stand in front of the next monkey to be mentioned. "I gave my dearest Nova her name from the power I always sensed inside her." Kneeling down to touch her face, she immediately pulled away. A second wave of nausea engulfing her stomach.

"I'm sorry... I hope... someday I can have your trust back." Sad eyes stood up and walked away. Nova didn't respond, she kept her view in the opposite direction. All the males watched the two in curious suspicions. Each ready to pounce if need be.

Sighing once more before continuing.  
"Antauri's name came from a dear friend, Clayton Carrington. Or more commonly refereed to as Captain Shugazoom. He said the name came from an ancient master of the art of meditation. A very calm and spiritual person in his day. Often giving advice to those who asked and believed to be one who could see the future. And of course there's Otto. It felt like a fitting name for someone so young, innocent, playful. Not to mention his love for tinkering with things and learning how they worked. Somewhat of a play on words if you might."  
Tracing his steps along the same horizontal path. Otto beamed up in enthusiasm.  
"Oh! Tell us more! Please!" He begged standing right in front of his father with big pleading eyes. The cloaked man looked down at the young monkey, a smile placed upon his lips. Reaching down to take Otto's hand in his own.  
"In time my sweet little Otto, I grow weary and require some rest first." Otto appeared rather disappointed but understood.

Soon after story time ended, four simians wandered off to their rooms for the night. Nova followed Antauri to his.  
"Something troubles you?" Antauri had a feeling he knew what this was about.  
"Continues to... that feeling came back- am I just being paranoid?" Antauri shook his head.  
"No, I believe there is something strange going on. We will just have to keep a close eye on our... friend." The silver monkey closed his eyes, tilting his head with a very serious look on this face.  
"Although... I also find it most peculiar that you've been the only one affected by any ill feeling around him." Nova looked rather startled, her natural defense mechanism kicked in, giving her a more fierce approach.  
"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?"

A knock came through the door, stunning them both.  
"Come in." Came Antauri's smooth voice. Nova crossed her arms and turned away. Their green companion and leader stepped in.  
"Is everything OK?" Otto had worry written all over his face.

"Everything is fine, does something trouble you two?" Retaliated the second in charge.  
"It's just... yous two ran off so fast and looked rather... concerned." Chiro answered his mentor, voice quaking in burden. Antauri sighed, looking directly at Chiro in all seriousness.

"Chiro, I feel there is more to this situation then what he's letting on." Shock formed on the green monkey's face.  
"What No way! He- he's good again! R-right?" Hinting at the self doubt in his argument. Looking sheepishly at his second in command.  
"I wish I could be certain on that my friend." Antauri faced away in hesitation. Signaling Chiro's turn to speak.  
"Honestly... I'm not surea bout all this still..." Nova hugged herself as Chiro spoke.

"I feel sick whenever I'm near him." Scrunching her nose in disgust as she opened up. Otto's face fell, knowing everyone was just in their concerns, but not wanting to believe it himself.

"For now, I suggest we all get some rest before our shifts." The other three nodded in agreement, departing the room one by one. Nova ceased at the door. Placing one hand on the doorway. Turning her profile to catch the silver monkey in her view.  
"Thanks Antauri." Quickly adjusting her direction back out the door, disappearing behind the metal walls. Antauri smiled.

 _Flowers may hide in wait, ready to bloom in all its brilliance. What once was lost, may not be regained._

 **7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

 **Woo! Chapter... 3 done!**

 **I gotta say, I came up with the last name of Lambert... because Miranda Lambert is one of my favorite artists ^.^**

 **Well... anyway, I hope this is keeping at least one person's interest. I'm going to try and finish it either way of course.**

 **Sorry if the end note in the italics is to cheesy... I thought it be a nice way to end the chapter with something simple that sounded somewhat poetic that could add to the story...**

 **Still got a Miraculous Ladybug oneshot to work on, and another SRMTHFG! Oneshot I wanna try to do.**

 **And actually... A Code Lyoko one I started a long time ago that I never finished..**

 **Open to thoughts, suggestions, and requests! ^.^**

 **As always, I love your reviews, so feel free to leave me some! It's really inspiring for me ^.^**


	4. Colors

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

"Woor! Woor!" The blaring noise of the threat alarm overtook the robot. Meeting up in the command center as per usual under a monster attack.

"Scanners indicate ... What? Formless?" Gibson's scientific mind went into shock.

"Woah, woah, woah! I thought only the old bone bag could create formless?" Sprx waved his hands in emphasis. Everyone eyed the alchemist who looked at the screen, wide eyed fear.

"Who ever is behind it, we still have to stop it! We have no choice but to take the alchemist with, Sprx, Otto, you two stay close to him. Use your ranged attacks. Hyperforce go!" Chiro boldly took command, having received their orders, the team jumped into action.

Nova pounced at the first sighting of an enemy. "Ha!"

Everyone followed suit to their battle formation.

"Spin shocker!" Blue lightning ran through the battlefield, bursting the animated black ooze spilling it everywhere.

"Mega monkey paw!" Magenta glowing claws spun through a small crowd of enemies. Tidal waving the remains over the nearby buildings. The formless closed in on the group of three in the back.

"Ready Otto?"  
"Yeah!" Otto nodded with a wild grin on his face. "Energy Saws!"

"Magna Tingler Blast!" The alchemist chanted a few garbled words. Forming two blaze orange spheres in his hands, sending them out to bash the soft fleshed fiends.  
"Woah, cool!" Otto was momentarily stunned in childhood awe.

"Lady Tomahawk!" Gold fists caved in the heads of the creatures, ricocheting off and landing back on her feet.

"So Where do you suppose all these formless are coming from?" Chiro asked as he lightning kicked a couple more formless.  
"I have a few guesses." Antauri almost sounded annoyed.  
"You can ask questions after we trash em'! Ya-ah!" Nova charged for more formless, one of them stealthily came up behind her. Slashing at her back with its long thick claws.. She slammed hard into the ground, losing conciousness.

The alchemist was the first by her side. Cradling his creation, bringing her back to safety. Sprx was right there insisting on taking her himself. The alchemist reluctantly let go.  
"Ah!" Otto screamed out, getting hit by a formless attack. Slash marks appeared over his chest, sending him backwards. Nailing his head on impact.

"Otto!" Chiro yelled, panicked. Emotions roaring, clenching his teeth and unleashing the monstrous power within as two more companions fell victim to the army invasion. Chiro became infused in a large green primate. Thrashing his massive arms violently, making quick work of the remaining formless. Calming himself, releasing the hold on the energy. Slowly dissipating until his feet landed softly back on the ground. Rushing overto his fallen team. Sprx still had a hold on Nova, and refused to let the alchemist near her. Gibson and Otto both lay unconscious, Antauri struggling back to his feet.

"You ok Antauri?" Sprx questioned.

"Ugh... I'll be fine..." Antauri stated in between circuit jolts.  
"Let's get everyone back in the robot." Chiro said in solemn toning. Carefully picking up Otto, then Gibson.

"May I be of some assistance Antauri?" The alchemist inquired sadly.  
"My thanks... ugh... but I'll manage." After all the incidences and build up of suspicion, Antauri skeptical to ave him to close anymore.

The team entered back in the robot in a matter of minutes. Chiro and Sprx lay the unconcsious three on some tables they summoned. Antauri's electronical system finally over laoded and failed.  
"Antauri!" Chiro ran over. "Sprx! We need to charge and reboot his systems!"  
"Roger Chiro!" The two ran around gathering cords and supplies. Neither noticing the alchemist approaching the tables and beginning his own repairs.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sprx snapped. The alchemist jumped, turning to face the seething red monkey.

"Forgive me, I just thought I could be of some assistance." Chiro looked over with a stern look on his face.  
"Thanks... but we can handle this. Sprx, Antauri's systems are fully charged. Let's boot him up." Sprx did just what his leader asked. Antauri's pupils flashed on, and with a groan he sat up.

"How are you doing Antauri?" Sprx interrogated.

"Ugh...I'll be fine." Regaining control of his stiffened limbs. Looking over at the other three, Chiro working the best he could on the team's various injuries. Sprx and Antauri rushed over to help.

"Nova and Gibson's energy cells have been drained." The silver monkey inquired.  
"What? How?" Do you think it was the formless?" Chiro fretted.  
"That is a possibility. Though , not typical of a formless attack. We don't know who summoned them, or what we're up against. I suggest we treat the other three and begin some investigating." Chiro and Sprx nodded in agreement, beginning the repairs without another word.

"Aw, great Scott... wh-what hit me?" Gibson unsteadily sat up.  
"Ooohh, is it time for lunch?" Otto questioned, still in a daze. Nova slowly sat up, turning to dangle her legs over the table. Supporting her body through her arms.  
"Ugh, I feel like I'm still dreaming..." Nova stated half-heartedly.  
"well, it's a good thing I'm here to make your dreams come true then." Shameless flirtation edged Sprx's voice.

"How about-uh..." Ceasing mid threat. Placing a hand to her head.

"You ok?" Chiro asked. She peaked up, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, just... got a little... light headed I guess." Chuckling lightly. Antauri appeared skeptical, and changed his focus to the blue simian for a moment.

"And how do you feel Gibson?" The silver glistened monkey spoke as he approached the scientist.

"Actually Antauri, I... I feel rather ill."

"Hm..." Folding his metallic arms, contemplating his suspicions. Chiro eyed him, having similar ideas flow through his thoughts.

"It's probably caused from your systems being drained." Sprx shrugged, blowing off his worries for sarcasm as usual.

"What?" Gibson faced with genuine shock.  
"It appears as though you and Nova's energy cells have been drained. Not to mention... I've... felt a disturbance in the power primate recently."

Everyone knew the gravity of the situation. Power primate, their source of energy, of life, of strength. The center of them that makes them who they are, makes them complete.

"Popular theory is it has something to do with that formless invasion."  
"Well, that would be the obvious first thought Sprx." Gibson always had a special intolerance for Sprx style humor. The red monkey took pride in the annoyance of his blue companion. Antauri brushed off his companions childish bantering before speaking.

"Chiro, we need a plan. Let us talk one on one about this." The young leader knew exactly what his mentor's reasoning was. Chiro stood up in confidence.  
"Antauri and I will be back soon to fill everyone in. You four take care of each other." Looking directly at Sprx with his statement, knowing he enjoyed getting a rise from everyone. The two highest ranks walked off and disapeared through their tubes. The remaining four looked at each other, concerned. They were confused before, but now those feelings had intensified.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Antauri... what do you think is going on with the power primate?" Chiro was worried and for good reason.  
"Chiro, I fear the power primate is being tampered with. I am also concerned for the safety of the team, whatever-gah!" Gravity consumed the silver monkey. Stunned by the affliction. Slamming into the floor from his floating position. Chiro latched onto his stomach, wrapping his arm tightly against the tender flesh.  
"Ah!" Joining Antauri, pain overwhelmed his body for a few mere seconds that felt like an eternity. Breathing heavily as the pain subsided. "Wh-what was... that? I... I feel... sick ugh..."

The second in command carried his body up off the floor.  
"Ugh, the power primate... something is seriously wrong here. And I think I know what, or who is causing it, and why..."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I know there's been a lot of strange things as of late, but I assure you monkey team. It is not I at fault." The alchemist pleaded for mercy from the remaining four. Their suspicions increased and understandably so, but he was not apart of it. He only desperately clung to the hope of clearing his name. Sprx folded his arms, looking mad.

"If it feels like a trap, then it probably is."  
"Aw, c'mon Sprx! He's been with us this whole time." Otto compassionately begged.

"And he did saw he was... creating formlesss... before everything happened..." Catching his breathe, the blue simian was still slumped over.

"Yeah, that's just great. Call me from the great beyond when you're all dead." Sprx retaliated.

Nova's gaze transformed to fire as she shot a glare to her red friend.  
"We could do without the... helpful sarcasm... Sprx. Besides... they're only trying... to think of all possibilities..." Attempting to shield her teammates from Sprx's masked fears through baited breathes. Sprx sighed, turning around to avoid looking at the three. Nova jumped down from the table she was sitting on. Holding onto the edge to steady herself before wobbling over to stand by Sprx. Holding a hand on his smooth metallic shoulder. "Look... None of us know what's... going on... but that's no reason... to get upset with us..." Choking in air mid sentence. Noone noticed the alchemist moved from his spot at the background.

The whooshing of air captured everyone's attention. All tuning their vision to where the sound arrived from to see their two commanders running back in. Antauri called out to them.  
"Monkey team! Look out!"

 _Some stories are left untold. People are no different. They'll show you themselves, only until they are ready to reveal their true colors._

 **7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

 **All right, so I'm sorry that it takes me forever to upload and actually do things... Life has been crazy busy and I have like... almost no time for art things T.T**

 **But as always, I love reviews, comments, thoughts, suggestions, requests!  
I have another idea for a SRMTHFG fic, but I also wanna finish this. I have a Miraculous Ladybug oneshot I gotta work on too...**

 **I'll take requests for:**

 **SRMTHFG, Code Lyoko, RWBY, Equestria Girls, or just ask if I know the show/game. I just love hearing peoples thoughts and getting inspiration for things like that ^.^**

 **Thank you for reading! ^.^**


End file.
